complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Octans
|image = |caption = Created by ~Celestial-Healix~ |Pronunciation = /ˈɒktænz/ oc-tahns |Family = Australianii |Class = Censtelalationae |Status = Alive |Sapience = Full Sapience |List Number = 6R.29 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = censtelalationae australianii caloctantis |Instinct = Mutagenic: Nuclear Element spells used by this Complien have a 25% chance to randomly change one element of the target to another element. |Rarity = Rare |Location = Plurotaenia}} Octans is the Calculation Complien. Appearance Octans is a very odd complien. It's body is a light green, and to the touch fizzes like radioactive matter - however, beneath this layer the Octans' green body is completely stable. It appears to have 'fur' and the inside of it's ears look fluffy, as well as it's face which is cloud-like in appearance. Two pairs of fluffy curls of 'fur' part between two large, pointy ears, each of them ending in a curl. Two large blue-black eyes curl around the Octans' face, obscuring it's small mouth. It's green body extends down to it's neck, where a green gemstone of sorts fixates to it's body. On it's chest, as well as on it's head & in the middle of the octants that attach to it's back, the Mark of Octans is visible, which allows the complien to be identified as a member of the Censtelalationae family. It's body extends down to it's pair of arms, where a pattern similar to a dice can be found. It's arms extend down it's green, scratch-less body, ending in oval-like hands without fingers or claws. It's legs, similarly, stretch down from it's body and two tails and end in similar points. Upon it's back are three large octants, which are formed of a completely different substance than the Octans' body. As they extend outwards, they harden considerably and become more flexible, allowing the Octans to break parts of it's octants and twist them around. On the base of the Octants, a chain of green gemstones are visible, made of the same substance as the Octans' body and letting it move the octants at will. It's tail acts similarly to it's octant appendages, forming similarly as they extend downwards. The two tails split into four at different intervals, but both end in a pair of mathematical symbols - ones that the Octans created - those being ∞, +, =, & π. These are able to leave implants on any given surface, and many Octans use these to effectively write. Info Octans' backstory is somewhat unsettling. It is closely related to Volans, the Flying Fish complien, and the two used to share identical typings - time and energy. However, unlike Volans Octans was unable to control time. During this, Octans' body lacked the mathematical symbols and octants, and instead these areas were made up of stem cells which uniquely camouflaged into the atmosphere around it. As a result of their differences, the two species bickered - these bickers eventually turned into full-blown fights, which ended in the two species splitting - Octans stayed on the mainland (Continent Eridanica) whereas Volans took to the sea and the islands that dotted it. At this point, the Octans' body became radioactive and it became a Nuclear/Energy Element. Octans then migrated to the Complanet. Only a handful remained at this point, and as a result they stayed close together. They ran into humans many times, eventually deciding to help them, and learned about how they worked. The humans had problems when it came to counting or solving problems - they had no system which allowed them to do so. Out of pity, the Octans re-arranged their dying stem cells to formulate basic math symbols - using the infinity symbol to represent 1 and the pi symbol to represent 10. Eventually, this system created the first, basic form of mathematics. The octans on their backs were formed as a pencil-like structure in order to write - these eventually formed into devices used to point at their home. By doing this, they gained the Art type. When humans first landed on Plurotaenia, they took these creatures with them. Nowadays Octans are often seen in famous schools and other places of education, such as libraries. These compliens are only found in villages, cities and other settlements due to their bonds with humans. It is believed that they can't survive in the wild, however this is not true - they simply prefer living in areas where there is a high amount of human activity. Growth Origin Name Octans' name comes directly from the constellation Octans, which is is based off of. Design Octans' design is based off of an octans, the zodiac compliens and a domestic cat. Trivia *This is ~Celestial-Healix~'s first ever complien donning the element of Nuclear. Spells Category:Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Compliens made by ~Celestial-Healix~ Category:Rare Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Constellation Compliens Category:Nuclear Element Category:Energy Element Category:Art Element